World of Sin
by Xion18
Summary: Malebolgia sends Spawn out of Manhattan to go across the globe to find and destroy eight people. The people's souls have the power to help Hell in their war against Heaven. Spawn discovers that the entire world is full of evil people, and must make a choi


World of Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own Spawn or any other affiliated characters in this fanfic. Any similarities to real life person or persons are merely coincidental and not intentional.

To anyone who is reading this: This is my first fanfic that I've ever wrote….but don't make that make you not read it. Please let me know anything you think I can improve on.  
Thanks and enjoy….

* * *

Thunder crashed and rain poured down on the city of Manhattan. Spawn brooded on a heap of trash in the heart of Rat City, the maze of alleys that he called home. Many of the bums that took refuge in the alleys weren't too be seen, they had all taken shelter from the storm in shacks or in ruins of the old buildings that were abundant in Rat City. A loud flash of lightning hit the ground not too far where Spawn was sitting. A loud cackle echoed throughout the dark alleys. "So Spawny-boy," a coarse, wheezy voice said, "what are you doing now? You look bored as Hell….I don't blame yah, its so damn boring around here these days….with no one to kill." The voice started cackling again. Another bolt of lightning hit the ground and the figure of the Clown emerged from where the lightning hit. Spawn didn't even look at him; he just kept staring off into nothing. The Clown's evil smile changed into a frown. "What's the matter with you Count Crispy? You're not happy to see your old buddy?" Spawn stood up, his chains rattling as he moved. He loomed over the fat little man. "Leave, or else I'll rip out your tongue and hang you with it…." Spawn grumbled as he started walking away from the Clown. "Awww, poor little Spawny just wants to be alone." Spawn ignored the comment and kept walking. "You know what? You're a very moody person. I thought you would have at least cheered up by now." The Clown said as he skipped up to Spawn. Spawn turned around quickly and ripped off his mask. His dark brown, burned and scarred face was shown clearly in the lightning bolts. "How can I be happy with this curse upon me? My body is disfigured, I'm not alive or dead, I'm constantly bothered by you, and I can no longer see my beloved wife!" He screamed in agony as he grabbed the fat little guy by his neck and threw him against a wall. The Clown just got up and started laughing like a madman. "Wahoo! That was fun! Again! Again!" The Clown cried in delight. Spawns organic suit created a new mask over his face and he walked away, sadness in his glowing green eyes. "Aw c'mon Spawn! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! In fact I came with a message from the big bastard downstairs!" Spawn grunted as the Clown walked up to him with a huge smile. "I'm not going to do anymore of Malebolgia's dirty work. He wants people to die, he can do it himself." The Clown put on a very shocked face. "Dirty work? Oh, sure you can get a little dirty doing most of the tasks he's asked you to do, but this one….is different." Spawn chuckled. "Different? How? They are always the same! Kill this person, stop that angel, and find that artifact! I'm always promised my humanity back, but I never get my side of the bargain!" Spawn picked up a dumpster with his chains and crushed it. He let out a howl of anger and the rain and thunder started to stop. "Whoa…buddy, if you've gotta problem with the head honcho, then tell it to his face! I don't want to be the bearer of bad news….what the fuck am I saying? I love bad news!" The Clown giggled loudly and Spawn started to walk away again. "Hey, where you goin'? I ain't done with you yet Mr. General of Hells Army." Spawn shook his head and said quietly, "I am not your General." The Clown started to pick his nose and wiped it all over Spawns crimson cloak. "Whatever, you can be the Queen of England all I care." Spawn could feel a strange energy swelling up from beneath him. "Hmm? Do you feel that? It feels sorta like when I've had over a dozen burritos for lunch and I have gas…" The Clown said as he scratched his head. A huge burst of flame flew out from underneath Spawn and the Clown as they were transported to the fiery depths of Hell. Spawn was used to this sort of thing happening and looked around calmly for Malebolgia. "I'm here Malebolgia, what do you want." Malebolgia came out from underneath a huge floor of stone and magma started gushing out of everywhere. The stench of brimstone emanated from Malebolgia's breath, his hair was a huge burst of flames and his scaly skin pulsated with lava. "Welcome home Spawn." Malebolgia said in a loud echoing voice. "I see that you have come to talk to me about the task I want you to undertake?" Spawn's cape started to blow backwards, Malebolgia's breath pushing him backwards. "Came to you? You gave me no choice, you brought me here." Malebolgia smiled evilly. "Of course I did. Your task is to find-" "Enough people to use in your army." Spawn interrupted. Malebolgia laughed. "You wish it was that simple. No, I don't need you to do a simple task such as that, I need you to find eight certain people. I have seen what these people are capable of doing in their afterlife and that they need to be a part of our…." Malebolgia smiled again. "Family." Spawn crossed his arms as his chains dug into the rock to keep him from falling back. "What do I get in return?" Malebolgia's gigantic tongue went around his sharp fangs. "You get what you've always wanted of course. Your humanity, your wife, and your freedom." Spawn laughed at the might demon as he talked to him. "Yeah, but what if I don't get all of them? Lets say I only get four out of the eight?" Malebolgia gave a sly grin. "Your learning Spawn, I see that your work with me is making you a wiser person by the day." Then he sighed. "If you manage to get at least six, no less, then I will give you what you desire…But! If you get less, then you are still mine." Spawn grunted a reply. "Alright, you have a deal." Malebolgia roared loudly and Spawn was transported back into his alleys. The Clown came up out of a different portal. "Where were you?" Spawn asked him. The Clown laughed. "I was just checking out your wife, err…ex-wife, like always." Spawn ignored the comment, he didn't really care what the Clown said anymore about his wife, and he knew that he was just trying to get on his nerves. "So, the big badass told you your mission, and now you need to do it for him." Spawn looked down at him. "He didn't give me much information." The Clown pointed his stubby little thumb to his chest. "That's where I come in. I'll be able to bring you to where you're supposed to go and tell you who you are supposed to fetch." Spawn didn't say anything. "Jeeze…you're very anti-social, you make me very nervous…" The Clown muttered. "Anyways, I know that one of the people you're supposed to kill is in Brampton." Spawn looked up at the sky. "Brampton? That's not in this country; Malebolgia didn't say anything about leaving the country, let alone leaving the city." The Clown put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, he didn't tell you anything, therefore you shouldn't be complaining." The Clown sat down on a bunch of trash and looked at his hands. "Now, sit down and shaddup. I'm going to send you there very soon….lemme just find that Twinkie that I left under a decomposing raccoon…" The Clown picked up a bunch of garbage and started throwing it. Finally he picked up a dead raccoon and peeled a squashed, moldy Twinkie from under it. He swallowed it and then snapped his fingers. "Oh boy that was good!" A portal appeared in the wall. "Leave whenever you're ready Spawny, I'll go in once you're through." Spawn slowly the roof of a house. The Clown dropped from the sky and landed in the chimney. "Oh crap! Claustrophobia is kicking in…AHHHH!" The Clowns scream was muffled but was still fairly loud. Spawn pulled him out of the chimney and dropped him on his face. "Phew! Thanks old buddy old pal!" Spawn looked around; he didn't know where he was. He felt like he was lost in a forest he hadn't been to before. "Where are we?" The Clown rubbed his head. "Brampton you dumb ass." Spawn started to walk across the roof. "I know we're in Brampton, but where in Brampton? Where is this person I'm supposed to kill?" The Clown pointed down. "Inside, waiting for you." Spawn walked up to window and peered inside. He saw a man and a woman sleeping together. "Is it one of them? I just need to kill them when they are asleep?" The Clown shook his finger. "Nope, not one of them, it's their kid. His name Jack, he's about….fifteen years old." Spawn shook his head. "You expect me to kill a child?" The Clown nodded yes and smiled. Spawn laughed. "Yeah right! Not even I would sink that low!" The Clown just shrugged, either you kill him or I do, and I think you'll kill him a lot less painfully than I will." Spawn glared at the Clown, hatred in his eyes. "You touch him, and I will chop your head off!" The Clown started to laugh manically. "Alright then, let's see who can kill the little bastard first…." The Clown's skin started to burst and his true form appeared. He had transformed into the Violator, a tall, grey, slender demon with long claws, huge fangs, and three menacing horns. "Alright Spawny, lets race." The Violator said to him telepathically in a raspy hissing voice. He leaped down to the ground and quietly took the door off its hinges. Spawn could hear the Violator running up the stairs already. He jumped into the kid's window and stood at his door. The kid looked at him, scared. "Kid, don't worry, I'm here to protect you." The kid just shook his head. "Time's running out Spawny…" The Violator said to him telepathically. Spawn didn't hear the Violator's footsteps anymore. Spawn slowly walked outside of the kid's bedroom. He walked down the hall and started looking through the rooms. He heard a cracking noise and then he started walking faster down to where the parents' room was. By the time he got there, the boy's parents had been ripped to shreds, their blood splattered all over the room, their guts and bones, all over the floor. The Violator picked up a heart from the floor that was still beating and threw it into his mouth and swallowed it. "You were taking too long…..and I got bored." Spawn grumbled as his cloak flew back, showing his powerful body. "It's a good thing I brought some toys to entertain you with." Spawn pulled out two pistols from behind his back and started to shoot at the Violator. The Violator simply let the bullets hit him and started walking towards Spawn. "Spawn, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." The Violator head butted Spawn and he went flying down the hallway. The boy was about to run up to Spawn but Spawn's chains picked the kid up and threw him back into his bed. The Violator started charging at him and Spawn stood up, putting his hands in front him, getting ready to try to push the monster back. When the Violator got close enough, Spawn managed to grab hold of two of his horns and throw him through the floor. He pulled out his two pistols and shot him in the face a few times. The Violator stopped moving and Spawn jumped back upstairs to see if the child was okay. He walked into the boy's bedroom and was greeted with a baseball bat to the face. "Jack! I'm not here to hurt you!" The kid put the bat down as soon as Spawn said his name. "How did you know my name? Who are you?" Jack asked him. "I was sent here to kill you, but I didn't know you were a kid." Jack moved a bit closer to him, looking him over. "My name is Al, but people call me Spawn." "Spawn?" The kid asked. Spawn nodded. "My job was to kill you, because my master, the Prince of Hell, wants your soul to help his army. He sees something powerful in you." Jack laughed. "Why'd he send someone to kill me? I'm suicidal anyways." Spawn winced, he had a gash in his leg and it was taking a while for the wound to regenerate. "Suicidal? But…why?" Jack shrugged. "I have a messed up life." Spawn shook his head. "Trust me kid, I've been to Hell, you don't want to go there, and Heaven isn't much better. Stay alive as long as you can, that's the only advice I can give you." Spawn heard the Violator roar. "Shit…" he said. He looked at his two pistols, he was out of ammunition. "You have any guns kid? Any ammo I can use?" The kid nodded. "My dad has some pistol ammo in his room….he also has a shotgun under his bed." Spawn looked at the kid. "Your parents are dead." Jack nodded. "I know that." "And you aren't afraid? Sad? Angry?" Jack shook his head no. "They used to mistreat me…." Spawn looked at the floor. "I see….well, where are you going to go?" Jack looked around. "I don't know….with you?" Spawn started walking out of the room. "Its too dangerous." He went into the parents' room and under their blood drenched bed he found the shotgun. He also found some pistol ammo in their dresser and some shotgun shells inside a small box. "Alright Violator, I'm ready for you. Show your big ugly face so I can blow it to pieces." The Violator walked into the room. "Ah, I see you have found another toy to amuse me with…go ahead Spawny! Take your best shot!" Spawn held the shotgun with one hand and fired at him. The Violator's arm blew off and he howled in pain. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" The Violator hollered. "I'm already dead, you fucking asshole." Spawn said calmly as he walked up the Violator and his chains wrapped around his neck. His chains threw the Violator out the window and he became the Clown again. "You dumb ass! Kill the kid!" The Clown yelled at him. "You do want your humanity back? Don't you?" Spawn saw Jack walk into the room and looked at him. He stared into the child's eyes for a long time. He could see innocence in the young mans eyes. He finally turned to look at the Clown. "I just need to kill six of these people. I'll keep this one alive." The Clown's jaw dropped. "What the fuck is the matter with you? You are a killing machine! You're a cold blooded, no hearted bastard! What's the deal with you suddenly getting a heart for this little bitch?" The Clown spastically yelled at him while shaking in anger. Spawn turned and looked at him, the green fire in his eyes bursting out of his mask. "I guess that means I'm becoming more human." He looked at Jack "Besides, I never killed a child, and I never will." The Clown crossed his arms and stomped his foot on the ground. "Lousy…no good….piece of shit….I should've been the General of the army…" he mumbled. "Where to now?" Spawn said asked the Clown. The Clown snapped his fingers and a portal opened up nearby. "Wait! I'm coming with you guys!" Jack said to them. The Clown pointed and laughed at him. "You? Come with us?" The Clown started cackling psychotically. "We're the ones trying to kill you….and you wanna come with us?" Spawn punched the Clown in the shoulder and the Clown rubbed his arm. "Ouch, that really hurt! You know I bruise easily!" Spawn walked up to Jack. "You can't come with us, it'd be safer for you to go somewhere else." Jack shook his head. "I have nowhere to go." Spawn put his hand on his face. "Kid, you have to have some family, some friends to go to." Jack shook his head yet again. "No, I'm going with you." The Clown walked up to him. "Kid, you do realize that if you come with us, you'll possibly get killed?" Jack didn't say anything. "Spawn isn't a monster like you, he'll keep me safe." Spawn ripped his mask off his face. "Jack! Look in my eyes!" Jack turned and looked at Spawn. He was horrified. Maggots pulsated in his charred skin, earthworms and beetles moved in and out of his mouth, in between his teeth. Jack's hazel eyes looked into Spawns glowing green eyes. Inside his eyes Jack could see images of carnage, death, weapons, violence, blood, bones, guts, and caught a glimpse of Hell and its demonic ruler. Spawn's mask grew out of his suit and onto his face. "All those things that you saw, the violence, the death, are all things that I've done, all the people that I've killed. The very last thing you saw was Hell and my master, Malebolgia." Jack was still in shock and just stared at him. "I am a monster; you won't be safer around me, go find somewhere to go." Spawn walked up to the portal, not even saying goodbye to his new friend. "Ladies first." Spawn said to the Clown. "Just because I wear makeup your calling me a woman….wait…you noticed my makeup? Tee-Hee-Hee!" The Clown laughed girlishly. "Get your fat ass in there!" Spawn said as he kicked him through the portal. He went to reach for his guns, just incase if anything tried to attack him when he got to the other side but found that one of his pistols was missing. "Where the Hell is my other gun?" He said aloud. A gunshot echoed throughout the streets and Spawn turned and looked for Jack. Jack was lying on the floor, a blood all around him. Spawn ran up to him and picked held him. "Jack? Jack! Answer me!" Spawn screamed. He picked his pistol up from the ground and cleaned the blood and dirt off of it. The Clown poked his head from out of the portal. "What the heck is taking you so long? You need to take a crap or something? I told you to go to the washroom before we left!" Then the Clown noticed Jacks dead body. "What the heck happened? You killed him didn't you?" Spawn shook his head. "You wish I did. He killed himself…." The Clown grinned. "That means he's going to H-E-L-L! You commit suicide; you just bought yourself a one-way ticket to the lands of torture and despair!" Spawn punched the ground, the concrete cracking underneath his fist. "He could have lived! He could have made himself go and live with someone else! I should have let him come!" Spawn moaned and collapsed on the floor. "Jesus….you tend to cry a lot…" The Clown commented. He started pulling on Spawn's cloak, trying to drag him through the portal. "C'mon…get through…the…portal…" The Clown sat down and gave up. "Why did they have to make the cape so fucking long?" Spawn stood up. "Fine, let's leave." Spawn walked through the portal. "That's the Spawn that we all know and hate!" The Clown said as he skipped into the portal. As Spawn was transported to his new destination, he started to think. Jack had no friends or family and had a really bad life. A human being shouldn't do anything to hurt themselves just because their life isn't perfect. They should not kill themselves either. Meanwhile in the fiery depths of Hell, Malebolgia talked to the new soul that had come down from the Earth. "Hello Jack…" Malebolgia said. Jack's soul was engulfed in flames, his form transformed into a grotesque humanoid creature with wings. Malebolgia examined his new creation. He shook his head. "You shouldn't have been playing with that gun….you put a hole in your head." Jack's new body had a huge hole in the side of its head. He had two huge wings, brown skin, two clawed legs and his left arm had been transformed into some sort of twisted pipe. Malebolgia gazed into a fireball, and an image of Spawn and the Clown appeared within it. "Good job Simmons...you are doing what I had intended you to do so...you will always be mine...your soul will forever be corrupt and you shall never gain your humanity..." 


End file.
